


Recognition

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Recognitione

# RECOGNITION

by AS

**(NC-17)(Romance)**

Well, this is my first Due South story so be gentle. This story was inspired in large part by "Secrets" and some other things floating around in my head. Standard disclaimer: the characters, except for Det. Dailey who is mine in more ways than one, belong to Due South c/o Alliance and no harm was intended, etc., etc.. I'll leave you with an appropriate quote rephrased from one of my favorite characters from another show: " I'm a *doctor*, Jim, not a writer." (Although I'm technically not a doctor yet, but you get the idea.;)) 

RECOGNITION (Rated NC-17) Constable Benton Fraser stood rigidly at attention in front of the consulate, as usual. Although he appeared completely immobile he was actually watching his surroundings quite closely- a trick of the eyes he had perfected some time ago. For instance, he noticed the same nondescript gray car that had already circled the block twice before pull to a stop up the street. Out of the corner of his other eye he noticed his friend ray Vecchio approaching, early for once," he thought as he was due to go off duty in exactly 1 minute 18 seconds. Fraser also noticed that Ray was not alone. With him was a very tall blond woman-quite tall he would say, close to 6' he would approximate from the angle at which he was looking. 

As Fraser was distracted by Ray's approach and the Amazon with him he failed to notice the gray car he had observed earlier pull away from the curb where it had been idling and accelerate up the block. As Ray and the woman walked toward Fraser, they *did* notice...and they also noticed the gun sticking out the window and aiming directly at the Mountie. 

What happened next happened quite fast...the woman began to run as Ray drew his gun and aimed at the now speeding car. As she rapidly closed on Fraser she launched herself at him in a tackle worthy of the NFL (or the CFL) and Ben suddenly found himself flat on the ground with the large blond woman on top of him as shots rang out where he had just been standing. Ray's shots quickly answered as the car disappeared down the block. 

In spite of the fact that he had almost been mowed down by gunfire Fraser was extremely conscious of the woman in his arms now. As she had tackled him she had instinctively tried to break his fall and Fraser had done the same. As a result they now lay in a rather intimate tangle of arms and legs. Ben could feel her firm hips through the material of her skirt and her large, round breasts pressing against him even though the heavy wool uniform he was wearing. He was looking up into a pair of eyes so deep blue they were almost purple and Fraser was startled at the feelings coursing through his body...a mixture of adrenaline and, dare he even think it, lust. 

"Are you OK?" she asked in a husky voice and an unexpected ripple of pleasure shot through the Mountie at the luscious sound. It was almost like she was speaking directly into his head. 

"Yes ma'am, thank you kindly for asking," he whispered as he began to try and figure out how to get up without touching her any further, and without revealing the unlikely erection that had apparently developed out of the blue. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and asked, "Are you all right?" his voice quavering just a bit. 

In reply she put her hands on his chest and moved to straddle him and then stood up over him and reached out a hand to help him up. He thought he had caught a flash of garter belts on her perfectly formed legs as she stood and quickly shut his eyes tightly, mentally reproaching himself for looking up her skirt and for allowing his thoughts to stray in other ungentlemanly ways. 

"This is most unseemly," he thought, "What is wrong with me? I'm almost killed. The only reason I'm not lying here dead is this woman standing here offering me her hand, and here I am taking advantage of her. I don't even KNOW her." 

Just then she swore softly, "Damn, I hate ruining a pair of stockings," she said in dismay as she looked at the holes caused by the pavement and her rough landing. Then she cast an appraising glance at the still prone Mountie. "But it was worth it," she thought, and a small smile appeared, causing Fraser, who had since opened his eyes, to turn a bright shade of red. 

"What a lovely shade," she thought and her smile widened, causing Fraser's blush to deepen even more. "Why, he almost matches his uniform." 

She cocked an eyebrow at him and Fraser could almost read the thoughts in her mind-namely "well, are you going to get up?" being the most prominent. Ignoring her hand he stood up and began brushing himself off, collecting his hat which had been knocked off 

in the tussle, and yanking his coat jacket down to cover, hopefully, the bulge that was still present in his pants. 

"Please don't let her notice," he silently prayed, "Oh no...," he added as Ray came running up. 

"Are you OK, Benny? I hit the rearview mirror and got a partial plate number. They're running it at the station now." He blurted out and then he saw the color in Fraser's cheeks and the tension between the two of them that he could have cut with a knife if he'd had one handy. 

"I see you've met Detective Dailey," he said with a smile, "G-d, Benny's got a hard-on," he thought with amazement as he looked at the awkwardly standing Canadian who was trying to ignore him. "A drive-by shooting is a hell of an introduction," he added, smiling broadly. "I'll never let him live this down," he grinned to himself. 

"Ray knows," was the first thought that passed through Fraser's brain. "I'll never be allowed to forget this." 

Out loud he said, "Det. Dailey?" 

"Of the LAPD," Ray interjected, still smiling. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Detective. Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP," Ben said as he extended his hand for a firm handshake. As she took his hand in a surprising grip Fraser almost gasped out loud. It was like there was an electrical current flowing between them. 

"Ma'am," he said in a soft voice. 

"Benny, are you sure you're OK? You took a pretty hard fall there," asked Ray. 

"I'm fine Ray," said Fraser clearing his throat and abruptly breaking off his handshake with the new Det. He felt like he could breath again which was good-there was definitely not enough oxygen getting through to his brain. 

Just then Diefenbaker ran up looking somewhat sheepish and out of breath, braking the tension briefly, until he saw Dailey. The wolf froze for an instant and then whimpered softly and ran to her. 

"Dief?" Ray and Fraser both said in unison as he lay down and bared his underbelly to the woman in a gesture of total submission. She knelt down and sank her fingers into his silky fur and began rubbing lightly and speaking in an unfamiliar language. Fraser felt his own stomach tighten as the woman stroked the soft fur of his wolf. He could almost feel her hands on *him*. With a bit of desperation he regretted the strong bond he had formed with his canine friend. "I have to get control of myself," he thought. 

Mercifully Dailey stopped petting Dief and stood up. Ray's mouth had fallen open as he watched this display and he stared at her. 

"Something wrong, Detective Vecchio?" she asked. 

"Uh....no," Ray began Fraser interrupted, "It's just that Dief has never done anything like that before." 

Dailey smiled and just said, "I guess he recognizes me." Then she continued, "Why don't we get down to business gentlemen? I'm sure Constable Fraser is wondering why I'm here." 

"Uh....right," said Ray. "Why don't we go to the coffee shop and talk. You're off duty now Benny and there's nothing we can do about that drive by until Elaine runs it through the computer." With that he began walking. Fraser and Dailey followed. 

They ended up at the coffee shop and Ray who was back to normal now, having decided that Benny and the wolf were both in lust for once in their perfect lives, explained their business. Dailey was after some drug runners that had committed a string of murders in LA. Benny had once caught these men in Canada so it was thought that he could offer some insight into catching them here in Chicago. Fraser soon returned to normal as well with all the talk of police work and strategy. Only Dief still seemed affected by her presence. He hadn't begged anything and had even turned down a doughnut when Ray offered it, much to Fraser's delight. Their meeting broke up with plans to meet the next day and begin to look for the men. Dailey left first and as she moved to get up the wolf, who had been lying quietly and gazing up at her, jumped into her lap and kissed her face. Dailey returned his affection and, with a final pat, left. 

After she was gone Ray gave Ben a little good-natured ribbing about his unusual reaction to the woman. Fraser was at a loss to explain it...his earlier behavior was most embarrassing. 

"I wish you'd drop this Ray. I don't know what came over me, or Dief for that matter, and I'd rather forget the whole mess." 

"OK, Benny. It's just good to know you're human under that uniform, and just as prone to lust as the next guy, for a change." 

"Well of course, Ray. I'm not always on duty...and I do feel things..." he trailed off, thinking of *Her*. He quickly changed the subject and they discussed the upcoming day. 

As they pulled up to Fraser's apartment he got out and said, "Thank you kindly, Ray. See you tomorrow at eight sharp." 

All alone in his apartment Ben began to analyze the day's encounters and after dinner he wrote a lengthy entry into his journal 

puzzling over the effect on him by Detective Dailey. "What did she say to call her...Sam?" he paused, "That doesn't really suit her at all." 

As he prepared for bed and lay down on the covers in his boxers he still thought about her. She had such arresting eyes. And he had felt her body intimately when she was on top of him. Dief's mysterious behavior puzzled him also. How could his wolf recognize her? With these thoughts in his head he drifted off into an uneasy sleep and dreamed of her hands touching him...and howling to the moon. Fraser started awake to the sound...of Dief howling? Dief hadn't howled in ages...and then he realized it wasn't him. Dief was sitting at quivering attention, staring out the window. On his fire escape sat a massive snow white wolf howling with mournful intensity. "This is not happening," thought Fraser as he moved to the window as if in a dream. He opened it and the wolf glided in on the night air. Dief assumed a prone position submitting to her inquiring nose. Fraser *knew* it was a female, somehow. Then she turned to look at him with clear blue eyes. Recognition stirred.... 

The white wolf considered Ben standing there in his shorts...he was perfectly proportioned. Long well-muscled legs, solid hips and torso, broad shoulders...and that face...her eyes roamed over his body noticing that his manhood was stirring...and then she changed. 

Before him the wolf began to shimmer in a riot of color, and then she was standing before him in one of her other forms, the woman he had met today: Detective Dailey. She shook her waist-length blond hair back from her shoulders and moved toward Fraser. He stepped back his penis fully erect now and then her hands touched him. His knees went weak and all conscious thought fled. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her hard. 

She tasted him as he kissed her and moaned. She could fell him hot and hard against her bare stomach. Her hands lightly ran over his broad back and down to his firm buttocks. She slipped his shorts down over him and off, molding their bodies together in a passionate embrace. Her mouth opened to taste more fully and they began backing toward his bed. His legs touched the edge and she pushed him down, their mouths never breaking contact as she straddled his hips. Her hair fell all around them, shutting out he world. His fingers reached up to tangle in the soft curtain of hair and she cupped his face in her hands feeling the contours and the slight stubble of beard and inhaling his strong clean scent. His hands moved to her breasts, squeezing ever so gently. She took one of his hands in her own and broke their kiss by putting his fingers in her mouth and sucking gently. He gasped. 

"He is so beautiful," she thought as she kissed his palm and worked her from his wrist down his arm to his chest. Gently she raked her nails over its' expanse and then followed with her tongue, swirling it around his nipples, each in turn, and then down to his navel. Her hand grasped his penis and she could feel the blood pumping in his veins with excitement. She dipped her head lower wanting to taste him so badly it hurt. 

As Sam began to move her head Ben's fingers which had been running through her hair tightened suddenly. No woman had ever done *that* to him. Victoria had flatly refused, although she hadn't stopped him from pleasuring her in that fashion on numerous occasions, but then *this* was definitely not Victoria. She would not be denied, however, and she grasped his hands with that surprising strength of hers and pinned them down to the bed. She moved to spread his legs and kneel in between them and then her tongue flicked out and began licking his length. 

Ben felt like he was on fire. Sam opened her mouth and took the tip of his penis into it, moving her tongue to taste him. His hips jerked and his body arced almost off the bed. She released his hands and cupped his testicles with her hand, loving the weight and feel of them. She gently took them into her mouth rolling her tongue over the heavy balls. Then she returned her attention to his throbbing cock and began to suck harder. Her tongue moved rapidly and Ben couldn't control his hips which were thrusting into her willing mouth. His hands tried to pull her away because he was on the edge of coming but she pinned him again. She loved the power that flooded her when strong men lost control under her touch. He couldn't hold on any longer and came in a rush into her eager mouth and she held him as he shuddered. 

He lay there shaking, his sanity slowly returning. 

"I'm sorry...," he started but she put her fingers on his lips to silence him. 

"The night is still young," she smiled and kissed him. He could taste himself on her lips and he wrapped his arms around her. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him against her 

partially covering her body. She wanted him to make love to her. She wanted the hardness between his legs inside of her. 

Ben was amazed as he kissed her and felt himself responding again. He was going to set a new record for recovery, she had such a powerful effect on him. Already he could feel arousal beginning and he as he kissed her breasts his own fingers found evidence of her desire. He spread her legs and she grasped him and guided him into her. 

As he slid into her she raked her nails over his back feeling the play of muscles and glorying in his strength. Their bodies fit together erfectly and they found a rhythm easily. He buried his face in her mane of hair and conscious thought was gone again as they lost themselves each other. Waves of pleasure overcame them and the world went spinning away. 

BANG, BANG, BANG! 

"Benny," yelled Ray, "Benny, answer me!" 

Fraser jerked awake and last night came back to him in a rush. 

"No, Ray," he yelled as Ray came through the door...followed closely by Detective Dailey?? Fraser looked around him at the empty bed in confusion. 

"Benny, we were worried when you weren't downstairs waiting for us at eight. What happened...you forget to set that internal alarm clock of yours?" Ray asked. Then he actually looked at Ben. "Ah, jeez Benny, you're not even dressed," said Ray with some exasperation. 

Fraser then realized that he was naked, totally naked and he pulled the covers a little tighter around him. 

"Sorry Ray," said the nude Mountie as his eyes kept wandering back to Dailey standing there calmly drinking a cup of coffee. "I'm afraid I overslept. I had some difficulty getting to sleep last night." He paused. "A dream? Was last night just a fevered dream of my imagination?" he agonized. He closed his eyes, then opened them with a shake of his head, dismissing all the feelings flooding through him at the sight of the woman with whom he thought he had spent a night of incredible passion. 

"It's OK Benny. We'll wait for you out by he Riv," said Ray turning to leave. Dailey didn't move and Ray turned back and said, "You coming Detective?" 

"Definitely," she replied with a wicked little smile and then walked out of the apartment. 

"Strange lady, huh Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray. I'll be right down. Sorry for the inconvenience." 

"Take your time. I'll be studying our new partner. She is one strange lady," Ray repeated as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

Fraser threw back the covers to get out of bed. That's when he noticed the fine white wolf hairs in his bed. Picking one up for examination Ben just smiled and said, "Definitely." 


End file.
